Descendants 2019
by SailorNova1999
Summary: After the cotillion, everyone is still tired from partying. Fairy Godmother let everyone sleep in, and do whatever they want till the next day. This story is about my own ideas for Descendants 3 so enjoy...ps some stories may be short due to the fact that I am in College so things may be a little difficult right now so stay tune, or maybe that I have trouble making another chapter
1. Chapter 1: The Dream

It was still nighttime after the cotillion, Mal, and Evie are sleeping in their dorms. Mal sighed, and in her dreams, Mal is standing in a smoke of shadows. Her Mom, Maleficent scowl at Mal," How dare you disobey me Mal, I will turn you evil, and make you serve me, I'll steal the wand myself," she says. Mal tried to speak," Wait, Mom," she yelled. Mal heard screaming, and she turn, and saw Evie screaming in pain," Mal, how could you, I thought you were my friend," she says. Mal then saw Carlos holding bloody Jane, the daughter of Fairy Godmother," You killed her, you traitor, I hope you die," he says. Mal started sobbing," No, this is not me," she said. Mal turn around, and Ben was holding Belle, and Beast in his arms, lying dead," I thought you were my girlfriend Mal, I thought I trusted you, you impervious girl, you, and I are done, go back to the isle where you belong," he says. Mal shake her head," No, Ben, don't leave me, I love you Ben, I always love you," she says. Ben disappeared, and Mal saw Auradon in crumbles," No, no, no," she says. Mal screamed, and fall to the ground.

Mal woke up screaming," BEN," she yelled. Evie woke up, and got up from bed, and hold Mal," Mal, it's just a dream, it's okay," she says. Mal hugged her, and sob, and then got up from bed, and left the room.

Mal got to the courtyard, and head to the enchanted lake. Behind her, Ben was looking out the window, and saw Mal ran. Ben got his coat, and ran after her.

Mal got to the enchanted lake, and she sat on the steps, and cover her forehead, and she started to sob. She didn't notice Ben was behind her, she just kept sobbing, and crying. Ben came up to her, and put his coat around her. Mal turn her head, and he was sitting right next to her. Ben look at her," Are you alright," he asked. Mal sighed, and remember the dream of Ben. Mal kept crying, and Ben hug Mal," It's okay, it's just a dream okay, you can tell me," he says. Mal sighed," My dream is about when I was in a shadow fog, and my Mom Maleficent was there, and she showed me all of you, but you all hated me, you told me to go back to the Isle, and I saw myself turning evil," she said. Ben hold her shoulders," You're not evil you're as cute as you are," he said. Mal put her head on his shoulder, and fell asleep. Ben smiled, and pick her up, and went back to the dorms.

Mal wake up, and right next to her was Ben. Mal smiled, and hugged Ben. Ben woke up, and rubbed Mal's face," You still have the dream," he asked. Mal smiled," I didn't sleep, I'm afraid," she said. Mal look down, and Ben sighed," Why don't you go with me, you can hold me if you're scared okay," he said. Mal nod, and got up from bed, and got dressed.

In Carlos's, and Jay's room, Evie came in, and panted. Carlos got shocked," Whoa, what the hell is wrong with you," he asked. Evie panted," Mal had a dream last night, a nightmare, and she said that this dream is like real," she said. Jay laugh," Dreams aren't real," he said. Evie didn't look at them," I want to know what is going on with Mal, she been acting strange since I saw her walk through the hallway. She looks spooked, like she seen a ghost," she said. Carlos look at Dude, and he look at him," What...what do I know about dreams, all I know is that dogs don't dream," he said. Carlos rolled his eyes, and Jay look out the window," Hey guys look, Mal is with Ben, they are heading out of Auradon," he said. Evie look at Ben, and Mal," They must be running a errand," she said.

Evie went out the door, and Carlos yelled," Where are you going," he asked. Evie look at Carlos," I am going to go find out what Mal was dreaming about, I need to know," she said. Carlos tried to stop Evie," You're going to get in trouble Evie," Carlos yelled. Jay, and Carlos look at each other.

While Evie went to Ben's dorm, Mal, and Ben are at the Triton's sea, Ben use the shell to call King Triton. King Triton appeared out of nowhere, and he bowed," King Ben, what could I do for you," he asked. Ben bowed back, and show Mal," Mal has been having these nightmares, and I want to know what it means, is it real," he asked. King Triton came to Mal, and use his trident to show the nightmare. Ben saw the nightmare, and he gasped. Auradon is falling apart, and he could see Mal turn evil, and trade with Maleficent," This isn't true is it," he asked. King Triton stop the dream," My answer is I don't know, but I fear that Maleficent will come back, and try everything in her power to bring Mal back to the Isle," King Triton says. Mal came up to him," Is there something I could do to prevent this," she ask. King Triton shook his head," No, but you got to fight it," he says.

Ben hug Mal," Don't worry we will try," he said.

Back at Auradon Prep, Evie look everywhere, and she got nothing. Carlos came in," Dude, you know this private right," he said. Evie groaned," I need to find out, Mal is holding something, and I know that she is having these nightmare," she said. Carlos sighed, and helped Evie.

Ben, and Mal just finish talking to King Triton, and they both went back to their rooms. Ben, and Mal came in, and saw Evie, and Carlos looking through their stuff," Evie, Carlos what are you guys doing," Mal asked. Carlos, and Evie turn around, and smiled," Ben...Mal, you guys got here early, we were just organizing...yeah," Carlos said. Carlos drag Evie out the room, and close the door behind them.

Nighttime again in Auradon, Mal was still awake, and Ben woke up," You're still afraid," he asked. Mal nod, and she lie down," It's just a dream," she said. Ben smiled, and they went to sleep.

Back in Mal's dream, the same dream that she had two nights ago, Maleficent appeared in her dream," You will never leave me, you will serve me," she said. Mal shook her head, and saw herself turn evil. She then saw Auradon broken, and she sees her friends dead. Mal sob, and Maleficent laugh evilly.

Mal then woke up brutally, and she panted heavily," Mom," she said. Ben woke up holding her," Same dream," he asked. Mal nod, and Ben kissed her," Don't worry, just think about something else," he said. Mal nod, and went back to sleep.

Outside of Auradon, a lizard in purple hissed, and went through the woods.


	2. Chapter 2: The return of Maleficent

The next morning in Auradon, Mal woke up early, and she feels scared. Ben wakes up, and ask Mal a question," What's wrong," Ben asked. Mal breathe in, and out," All of a sudden I feel uneasy, like there is something wrong," she says. Ben sighed," I think you're just having deja vu from the dream last night," he says. Mal sighed," Yeah I think you're right, maybe it is," she says. Ben stare at Mal, and they started going naked. Ben kissed Mal, and they were lying down on the bed.

In Mal's room, the lizard Maleficent turn back to normal, and she sighed," Oh how does feel good to be back...I am not in the Isle, this could be my chance to take Fairy Godmother's wand, and Mal back to the Isle, but first I got to figure out a plan," she says. Maleficent went to the windows, and she saw everyone dressing up so cute. Maleficent screamed," Ah, what a horrible clothing, everyone is wearing cute clothes," she says.

Someone was about to come in the room, and Maleficent gasped, and she went under the bed. Evie came in, and sighed," What a day today, I wish Mal could tell me what that dream is," she says. Evie sat on the bed where Maleficent was under there. Evie grabbed her sowing machine, and hugged it," Oh how I could dream to be a fashion designer," she says. Evie's phone rang, and she sighed," Fuck, Doug I'm coming, hold on," she says. Evie hold her sowing machine, and head out the room.

Maleficent fell on the floor," I got to not let myself get seen, they will be afraid of me...hmm, how should I get through this ugly school without getting seen by these kids," she asked herself. Maleficent snapped her finger, and she change into a Auradon prep student," No one will know who I am," she says. Maleficent went out of the room, and walk normally like everyone else.

Out at the sword fighting arena, Jay, and Lonnie were sitting right next to each other," Hmm, so you ready for the next tournament," Lonnie asked. Jay nod," Yeah, we all are," he says.

Maleficent comes in, and saw Jay, and Lonnie," Ugh what have they done to Jay, falling in love with a Auradon girl, this is so bad," she says. Maleficent kept watching, and Ben walk in," You must be new here, I haven't seen you before," he said. Maleficent turn around, and smiled," Um, yeah my name is Male-...um my name is Malley," she says. Ben smiled," Welcome to Auradon Malley," he said. Ben walk away, and Maleficent sighed," I got to figure out how to get the wand," she says.

Outside the quad, Mal, and Jane were walking with each other," So how are you, and Ben doing," Jane asked. Mal smiled," We are doing okay, we decided to rule this school," she says. Jane smile, and as she was about to say something, Jay, Carlos, Lonnie, and Doug came," Hey guys," Jane yelled. Carlos hugged Jane," Hi Jane, uh do you want to do something together after class is done," Carlos asked. Jane smiled," Yeah I would like that," she says. Lonnie hug Mal," Hey, so, you, and Ben should get together as a date, and hang out with each other," Lonnie says. Mal smiled," Um, yeah we decided that, right after we got naked with each other," she says.

Jay got excited," You guys had sex," he asked. Mal shook her head," No, No, we just got naked, nothing too serious," she says.

Maleficent appeared behind the tree, and she saw Mal," My Mal, she is such a fiend, and a traitor, I'll get the wand, and I will show everyone that I will take over Auradon," she says. Maleficent went a little closer to Mal, and her friends," Okay, this should be good," she says.

Ben came to Mal, and Mal smiled," Hi Ben," she says. Ben kissed her, and hug her," So what are you guys talking about," Ben asked. Lonnie smiled," Well since you are here, we are just talking about you, and Mal," she says. Ben laugh, and Carlos look at Mal," Well Mal doesn't have her spell book, and she put it in the Museum with Evie's mirror, and the Fairy Godmother's wand," Carlos says.

Maleficent gasped," I have to get the wand out of the museum tonight," she says. Maleficent ran through the woods, and disappeared.

Mal, and Ben were at the Tiana's food diner, and they were smiling," You don't have the nightmare anymore," Ben asked. Mal shook her head," Not since two nights ago," she says. Ben smiled, and hold her hand.

The food came to their dining table, and they started eating.

Back at Auradon, Maleficent is waiting for everyone go to sleep, and she started tiptoeing to the Museum," All I have to do is get the wand, and get out," she says.


	3. Chapter 3: Mal's Kidnapped

In the museum, Maleficent look around, and saw the wand in a glass case. Maleficent went to go snatch it, but she knew there was a alarm, so she came up with a spell," Wand inside the glass case, come to me, and don't make a trace," she said. The glass case open, and the wand came to Maleficent without triggering the alarm," Oh I got the wand, and now for my plan to take Mal," she says. Maleficent ran out the museum, and laughed evilly.

Back at Auradon Prep, Mal, and Ben were naked again on the bed," Mal, I love you," Ben says. Mal smiled, and they both kiss each other.

While they still were kissing, the guards came in, and then closed their eyes," Um, Ben, Mal, there is something wrong from the museum, you guys should hear," the guard said. Ben sighed, and look at Mal," Come on Mal, let's get changed," he said. Mal nod, and they both got up from bed. Ben got dressed, and Ben kissed Mal," Right after this, we will go somewhere alone okay," Ben said. Mal nod, and she hugged him," Okay, let's go see what is going on at the museum," she said.

Ben, Mal, and the guards went to the museum, and everyone all over Auradon, and Auradon prep were whispering to each other," The wand is missing," a girl said.

Snow white trembles," We are here in the museum, the wand is missing, everyone is confused to what happen, we don't know who did it," she says.

Mal, and Ben look at the glass case," Ben, the wand is missing," Mal said. Ben nod, and he came to the front," Who did this," he asked. Mal came up to him, and he turn around," We will deal with the case here, we don't know who did this," Ben says.

A girl, the daughter of Elsa, Elina yelled," It's Mal, she could've done this," she said. Everyone agree, and Ben yelled," How would Mal do it if she didn't have her spell book, and the alarm," he yelled. Everyone nod," Yeah, Ben's right, how would Mal do it," a boy asked. Chad crossed his arms," Well Mal might be secretive, and she must be hiding the wand," he said. Everyone yelled, and they nod. Chad look at everyone," In fact, we should go to Mal's room, and find the wand," he said. Everyone agreed, and Mal shook her head," I didn't steal the wand," she said. Chad nod," Oh yeah, how does being a Villain for a change huh, that's a lie," he said. Everyone nod, and they yell at Mal. Chad look at everyone," Then why don't we put Mal in a prison to rot in there, and if we find the wand, we will kill her," he said. Everyone cheered," Put Mal in the prison," a woman yells.

Ben look at everyone," Please we are not sending my Mal to prison, she didn't steal it," he said. Belle, Beast, Fairy Godmother, Evie, Doug, Jane, Carlos, Lonnie, and Jay join," We are not going to send Mal to prison, she would do nothing wrong," Fairy Godmother says.

Everyone started yelling," Boo Mal, she is the evilest one in the land," everyone said. Everyone started agreeing, and following.

Mal shook her head, and she went out the museum, and went to her dorm. Ben didn't chase after her, he just watch her.

Back at Auradon Prep, Mal is sitting on her bed, and she sobbed, and she put both her index finger on her forehead. Maleficent came in, and laugh," Poor Mal, she is such a weepy little girl," she said. Mal didn't look at her Mom," Go away," she said. Maleficent smiled," Mal, you don't even know what it is like to be in a prison," she says. Mal shook her head, and she look up," Will you please g-," she said. Maleficent smiled," Hi Mal, how is everything here," she asked. Mal gasped," Mom, how the fuck did you turn back into a human," she asked. Maleficent growled," Magic Mal, magic," she says. Mal breathe heavily," You stole the wand from the museum," she asked. Maleficent nod," Yeah, my first plan work, and now to do the second one," she says. Mal is confused," Second," she asked.

Maleficent started charging at Mal, but she trip, and land on her face. Mal laugh," You're such a klutz," she said. Maleficent grabbed Mal by dragging her, and she went out the room. Mal scream," Mom, what the hell are you doing," she yelled. Maleficent kept dragging her, and Mal wiggled her hand," Wait Mom, there is stairs," she yelled. Maleficent went down the stairs, and Mal was jumping up and down," Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow," Mal said rapidly. Maleficent turn, and she pick up Mal, and she started running," Mom wait there are doors, I am going hi-," Mal said. Mal hit the top of the door, and she wiggled her nose," Ow my nose," she yelled.

Ben, and all of Auradon students went back to Auradon Prep. Ben is talking to Evie, and while they were talking, Mal screamed," BENNNN," she yelled. Ben gasped, and started running towards Mal," Mal," he yelled. Ben grabbed Mal's leg, and they both went with Maleficent. Maleficent changed into a dragon, and Ben kept holding on to Mal. Ben, and Mal disappeared, and Belle gasped," Ben, and Mal got taken away," she said. Chad look at the distance," Mal was right, she didn't steal the wand, her Mom did," he said.


	4. Chapter 4: The plan

It's almost evening at Auradon,, Carlos came in Evie's room finding Evie having sex with Doug. Carlos closed his eyes," I did not see anything," he says. Evie look at Carlos at a very glaring way," What do you want Carlos," Evie asked. Carlos closed his eyes," Well I have to say this that aren't we going to figure out how to get to the Isle, and get Ben, and Mal back," he said. Evie sighed," Oh I remember," she said. Doug sighed," Ok, we will continue this sooner or later," he says. Carlos closed the door behind him.

Carlos shake his head," Is this even allowed here...oh well must've well forget it as all," he said. Carlos walk away, and pretend he didn't see that.

Inside the council room, everyone is chatting," Mal is telling the truth, she didn't steal the wand, her Mom did, but how did her Mom return back to a human," Chad asked. Belle look at everyone," I don't know," she says.

Evie came in," I know that everyone is confused, but we should figure out a plan, we have a limousine, and we should recruit who should bring Mal, and Ben back to Auradon," she asked. Chad raised his hand," May I suggest that we just get Ben back, and leave Mal at the Island," he asked. Jay hit Chad behind the head, and Evie sighed," No, we are going to send them both back, Mal hasn't done anything, and besides Ben would say that he would like to stay in the Isle with Mal," she says. Lonnie nods," Yes, Ben loves Mal really much, and he would do anything to protect her," she says.

Fairy Godmother look at Evie," Well, how many people are going to go there," Fairy Godmother asked. Evie look at everyone," Well, we need at least 6 people to go with us," Evie says. Lonnie, Doug, and Jane decided to go, and Fairy Godmother, Belle, and Beast wanted to come as well," Ok, that settles it then, we all leave in the morning, but until then, I will have to have all six of you come with me to my shop," Evie says. Belle, Beast, and Fairy Godmother look at each other.

At the fashion shop, Evie is measuring everyone," If you guys want to go to the Isle, I want you guys to wear what we wear because if we get caught then we will have trouble," she says. Carlos nod.

As soon as everyone got their clothes ready, they started headed home, and get some rest for the morning.

Inside Evie's room, Evie, and Doug got naked. Evie hugged Doug with her breast, and they smiled," Now, where were we," Doug asked. Evie laughed, and they started to have sex as they meant to.

The next morning, Evie, and Doug were in their Isle clothes, and they waited for everyone. Fairy Godmother, and the others got to Evie, and Doug ASAP," Sorry, it took so long, I just had to deal with some stuff," Fairy Godmother says. Evie look at everyone," Everybody here, ok let's go, and stay close to us," Evie says.

Everyone got to the limousine, and Jay started driving away from Auradon. Belle breathe in harmony.


	5. Chapter 5: Evil Mal

In the Isle of the Lost, Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay's home, Ben is tied up onto a chair," Let me, and Mal go," he yelled. Maleficent laughed evilly," You think that I will let you go easily," she asked. Ben sighed," What do you want, name anything," he asked. Maleficent sighed," I want Mal to stay away from you, and all the kids of Auradon, she is turning way too good," she says. Mal added in," I like Auradon, I am part Isle, and part Auradon, I love Ben Mom, he is the one to my heart," she says. Maleficent came to Mal," You are in love with this imperceptible boy, he is the son of Belle, and Beast, those maniacs, they left us here to rot, and there is little food, and water, did they help us, no, they are bad guys Mal," she says. Mal groaned," I am sorry Mom, but I am joining Auradon now, I changed over the past years, and Uma will change too," she says.

Maleficent walk back, and forth," You want to join them, fine, but I won't let that happen," she yelled. Maleficent dragged her daughter by the ear, and left the room. Ben is all left alone, and he look up, and shook his head," Yeah sure, just leave me here, IS THAT ALL YOU GOT MALEFICENT, HOW SCARY, BOO HOO," he yelled.

Maleficent, and Mal got back," I'm back, and don't even think about leaving," she says. Maleficent turn back to the door, but instead she hit the door stopper," OW, Son of a-Freak balls," she says. Maleficent mumbled, and close the doors behind her.

Ben look at Mal," Mal, what did she do to you," Ben asked. Mal sighed," Oh nothing, she just tell me these lectures, I love you Ben, and I want to be with you," she says. Ben smiled, and he sighed," I wish we can get out of here, this place gives me the creeps," he said. Mal nod, and she look at the window at Auradon, and she smiled. Her eyes turn green, and she laugh," Oh I can't wait to get to Auradon," she laugh evilly.

Maleficent in the other door smiled," My plan work, and now I got to send those two back to Auradon like nothing ever happen," she says. Maleficent laugh, and she turn back into a lizard, and went through the door crack, and went into Mal's back pocket," Good job Mal, I feel something that your friends are coming to get you," she says.

Mal's friends came to the rescue," Mal, Ben, you guys are safe," Evie says. Belle hugged Ben, and Beast remove his binds. Doug look around," Where is your Mom," he asked. Mal sighed," Oh she is not here, we should leave before she comes back," she says. Ben nod to agreement," Mal's right, we shouldn't stay long," he says. Evie nod, and guide everyone back to the limousine. Mal grabbed the wand, and remove the barrier.

Mal look at everyone in the Isle, and talk to them in their minds," I want you not to follow us, I don't want to cause a commotion," Mal whispered. Everyone nod, and Mal went back to Auradon with her Mom, and her friends. Mal laugh evilly, and watch as her plan is working.


	6. Chapter 6: The Mystery

It's morning in Auradon, everyone just got up, and smiled their way to the quad area. Mal, and Ben were walking with each other, and smiling. Ben doesn't know that Mal is evil, what will he do? Ben look at Mal," Glad we got back from the Isle, that place made me scared, and your Mom is like more terrifying then the last time we met her," Ben says. Mal smiled," Yeah she is...," she says.

One of the guards came to Mal, and Ben," Your majesty, there's something you got to see at Pocahontas's Indian Souvenir," the Guard said. Ben, and Mal look at each other.

When they got to the souvenir shop, Ben gasped," Someone stole something in there, who could it be," he asked. Mal look down, and smiled, and then look at everyone. Ben came to the store," Who would do such a thing," he asked. Pocahontas look at Ben," King, we don't know, this just happen last night, we don't know who," Pocahontas said. Ben look at the store," We should order a search party to find this criminal, and we need to bring it to justice," he says. Ben nod at the guards, and the guards start running through the woods, and town.

Ben look at Mal," Why don't you head back to Auradon, I'll take care of things here," he says. Mal nod, and she walk away with green eyes, and a evil grin," Oh my Plan is working," she says quietly.

Back at Auradon, Mal is sitting on her bed, and Evie look at Mal," You're acting strange what is going on, you look like you did something bad," Evie asked. Mal smiled," No, I am fine, I am just busy," she says. Evie sighed, and walk to Mal," Mal, tell me, and I will promise that I won't do any harm to you," Evie says. Mal look at Evie," I'm fine, I been like this ever since I got here to Auradon," she says. Evie gave a look, and then she walk away from Mal.

Evie walk out her dorm, and started walking really fast.

As Evie kept walking really fast, she bumped into Jay," Oh sorry Jay, I didn't see you there," she says. Jay smiled," No probs Evie, why you in a hurry," he asked. Evie grabbed Jay, and went into the empty closet," Jay, Mal is acting strange, she doesn't look like herself," she says. Jay look at Evie, and then open the door, and saw Mal walk out the room, and he saw green eyes," You're right, Mal is not acting right," he says. Evie nod," We need to tell Carlos," she says. Jay hold Evie," What about Ben, should he know, maybe we should tell Jane, and Lonnie," he says. Evie sighed," You can tell Jane, and Lonnie, but I think Ben would be worried, we need to let him see because he won't believe us, and don't tell Fairy Godmother, Belle, or Beast because they might send Mal to the dungeon," she says. Jay nod, and they got out the closet, and started running.

Evie saw Carlos hanging out with his teammates, and Evie came to Carlos," Carlos, we need to talk," Evie says. Carlos nod," Sure," he says.

Carlos, and Evie hide behind the benches," Mal is not herself, she is acting strange since we got back from the Isle," Evie says, and Carlos sighed," What do we need to do," he asked. Evie look around," We need to get Mal, and figure out what is going on," she says. Carlos nod.

Jay, Lonnie, Jane, and Doug came to Evie, and Carlos," We heard, and you got a plan," Doug asked. Evie nod, and sighed," I hope this works," Evie says.

It's nighttime at Auradon, and a glass break was heard," Oh Ben won't suspect this," a girl says. That voice is so familiar, it was Mal...she is the one who steal everything from the store. Evil Mal smiled, and walk back to Auradon.

The next day in Auradon, Ben wasn't in his room, Ben went to town, and the guard told him that another store was burglarize last night.

 **Does Ben know that Mal is the burglar, does he know that she is Evil? Will Evie, and her friends save Mal before something bad happen, find out in a couple stories?**


	7. Chapter 7: The Investigation

As soon as Mal got back, Evie pulled Mal into the empty hallway," Ok Mal, speak up, what is going on here, you're acting strange Mal, and I don't like it," Evie says. Mal scoffed," I am not acting strange, I just went for a walk around Auradon, Ben hasn't came back from the investigation," she asked. Lonnie appeared behind the wall," Mal, Ben just left, and he is going to figure out who did it," she says. Mal sighed, and look at Lonnie," Why would I go steal something in Auradon, that has passed behind me," Mal asked. Jay crossed his arms," Mal, tell the truth right now," he says. Mal didn't say anything, and Carlos, and Jane growled," Say it Mal, you're hiding something," Jane asked.

Mal screamed, and she walk away. Evie tried to catch up to her but Mal is gone. Evie sighed," Ok, you want to do this the hard way, fine," she says. Evie ran to Carlos, and she look at him," We need to do this the hard way," Evie says. Carlos look around his surroundings," What would Uma do," he asked. Evie scratch her chin," I don't know, maybe she would give something to Mal like a deal or something," she says. Jane came into the conversation," Should we tell Ben," she asked. Evie shook her head," No, not yet," she says.

Mal kept walking, and walking, and she bumped into Ben. Mal smiled, and Ben smiled," I am back, they are still investigating the mystery, I don't know who would do it, but we are trying to figure it out," he says. Mal nod, and she look around, and Ben look at Mal," Is something wrong, you look like you are scared of something," he asked. She sighed, and she look around," Nothing that's all, just feeling a little pressured," she says. Ben sighed, and hug Mal," Don't worry, calm down, I am here," he says. Mal sighed, and her eyes turn evil, and then back to normal.

Ben guide Mal to his dorm, and they started to get naked again. Mal smiled as she was about to have sex with Ben. Ben sighed," You're safe with me Mal, everything is going to be alright," he says. Mal sighed, and they kissed each other. Ben, and Mal didn't care what was going on, they just forget about it.

Lizard Maleficent climb out of Mal's sweater, and start cringle through the door. Maleficent sighed," Mal, when is the plan going to work," she asked in her mind. She walk through the hallways hoping to not let anyone see her, or step on her accidentally.

Evie, Carlos, Jane, Jay, Lonnie, and Doug came to Ben's dorm, and Evie open the door, and she covered her eyes as Ben, and Mal are naked. Evie laughed nervously," I am sorry, I didn't know that you guys were having sex, I should just come back later," she says. Carlos drag Evie out the door again," Why are you dragging me for," Evie asked. The doors closed, and Ben sighed," Wow, can't we get some privacy," he asked. Mal laughed, and they continue having sex.

In the other side of the door, Evie sighed, and Carlos look at Evie," Are we going to go through this again, Mal is fine, see, she loves Ben as the way she is," he says. Evie sighed," I don't know Carlos, something about this is going a little wrong if you are looking at this the right way," she says. Jane look at Evie," Mal is going to be okay, just leave this all behind," Jane says. Evie nod, and then walk away, and turn around," I'll find out about you Mal," she says.

Ben sighed," They just called me, they want me to come back, are you going to be okay Mal," he asked. Mal nod," Yeah, I am going to be alright, I am just going to go for a walk through the dorms, and get some fresh air," she says. He nod, and Mal left the room, and closed the door behind her, and walk away from Ben's room.

Ben look out the window, and he feels strange," All of a sudden, I feel strange about what is going on," he says. Ben grudged his shoulders, and left the room.

Evie was waiting for Mal to get into her dorm. Mal went inside, and saw Evie. Evie crossed her arms," I am not leaving till you tell me what is going on Mal, and why are you acting so strange," she asked. Mal didn't listen to her, and she ignored her. Evie came to Mal, and made her sit down," You tell me right now, or I will tell Ben," Evie says. Mal look around, and sighed," Ok fine, I did steal stuff from the stores. but that doesn't mean that I am actually stole everything, I am bringing back everything, so there, and please if you tell Ben, I will kill you," she says. Evie gasped, and she wanted to run out the door, but Mal stop her," Nope, Ben is gone, and don't even think about telling him at all," Mal says. Evie sighed," Fine, I won't tell Ben, promise is a promise since we are best friends," she says. Mal nod, and left the dorm, and lock the door so Evie won't get out.

Evie screamed," What...Mal what are you doing," she asked. Mal laughed," Don't even think about leaving, I am doing this for your own good," she says. Evie knock on the door, and Mal laughed evilly, and her eyes turn green, and left the dorms. Evie gasped," Mal is evil, she never would done this, Maleficent must've done this," she says. Evie grabbed her phone, and text Doug.

Ben came back shortly, and saw Mal run through the woods. Ben chased after her, and tried to catch up with her. Mal look back, and stop when she saw Ben. He hugged Mal," What's wrong, you ok," he asked. Mal sighed, and went into tears, and told Ben," I am sorry, I shouldn't have stole those goods, I was just trying to...," she says. Ben sighed, and he look at Mal," You're the burglar, how could you Mal, I thought you would be better than this," Ben asked. Mal sighed, and broke into tears feeling sorry for herself," I am sorry Ben, I just don't know how it comes to this, just leave me Ben," she says.

Mal let go of Ben, and she ran through the woods leaving him to watch her leave. Mal look back, and whimpered," I am sorry Ben, if I stay here, then I will go to jail or worst back to the Isle without Evie," she says. Mal kept running, and running to get away from Auradon, and then she sat down on the rock.

Maleficent came to Mal," Now, send all the Isle Villains here to Auradon, and we will grant you your throne," Maleficent says. Mal's eyes turn fully green, and she laughed.


	8. Chapter 8: The barrier

**Hey it's me the author of Descendants 2019, sorry for not updating this, I been out of town for a while. So now since I am back, I can do more stories now. Hope you enjoy, and review my stories, and see what you think.**

Ben just came back to Auradon looking speechless. Evie, Jay, and Carlos are looking at Ben," Hey Ben, we need to talk, it's about Mal," Evie says. Ben sighed," I know, Mal is the robber, I just talk to her when she ran off into the woods," he said. Evie shake her head," It's not just that, Maleficent just turn Mal evil, and she stole the wand," she said. Ben gasped," So that is why Mal was upset, she was trying to protect me, I need to find Mal," she said. Jay look at Ben," Ben, that's not all, the new girl that you haven't seen before wasn't in Fairy Godmother's roster, that was Maleficent in disguise," he said. Ben gasped, and thought about something," When you guys rescue us from the Isle, Maleficent wasn't there, she was in her lizard form, and hid in Mal's pocket, so we brought her here," he said. Carlos gasped," Maleficent isn't in the building, so she has to be with Mal," he said. They all gasped, and yelled," We need to save Mal," they said.

In the woods, Mal was still on the rock, and she sighed. Maleficent came out of her pocket, and smiled," You look distress, how about we do something fun," she said. Mal sighed, and she got angry," Enough, I am done being controlled by you, I already hurt enough people," she yelled. Maleficent's smile disappeared, and she took out the wand," No, you will be mine, and we will take over this world," she said. Mal gasped," So you did took the wand, how unfortunate," she said. Maleficent growled, and use her power to control Mal," Turn evil Mal, and join me," she said.

Mal's eyes turn green, and she laughed evilly," What shall we do first Mother," she asked. Maleficent sighed," We are going to go back to Auradon Prep, and then head to the broken bridge, and remove the barrier," she said. Mal laughed evilly," Shall we head there," she asked. Maleficent nod," With pleasure," she said. Mal, and Maleficent walk together back to Auradon Prep.

Ben, and the others got to the woods, and they saw Mal, and her Mother walk through the woods. They hid behind the woods, and Ben gasped," Maleficent is controlling Mal, I got to stop them," he said. Ben look at Mal, and he charged after Maleficent. Maleficent smiled, and throw Ben towards the tree knocking him unconscious. Mal look back smiled, and Maleficent used the wand to make Mal strong," Come my darling," she said. Mal kept walking.

Evie, Carlos, and Jay hold Ben, and sighed," What have they done to him, good thing he is not hurt," Evie says.

Belle, Adam, Fairy Godmother, Chad, Jane, Lonnie, and Doug ran towards Evie, Jay, Carlos, and Ben," I heard what happen," Belle says. She gasped at her son on the ground unconscious," What have they done to my son," she yelled. Evie hold her," It's ok, he is unconscious, he is not dead," she said. Adam growled," They will pay," he said. Ben open his eyes slowly, and look around," Where is Mal," he asked. Chad look at Ben," Mal just left with Maleficent, that traitor," he scowl. Ben got angry at Chad," Mal is not a traitor, Maleficent is controlling Mal, and she turn her evil," he said. Belle, and Adam gasped," Oh my god, we need to save Mal," Belle says. Everyone nod, and ran after Maleficent, and Mal.

Mal, and Maleficent got to the broken bridge, and Maleficent let Mal do the honors, and she hold the wand," Break down the barrier, and now you're free," Mal yelled.

The barrier from the Isle is gone, and Maleficent smiled, and could hear people cheering from the Isle," Come here to Auradon, and we could take over the world," she yelled. Mal smiled, and saw a bunch of people with ships, and other things to go to the Isle came to Auradon. They smiled, and Uma hug Mal," Thank you," she said.

Mal smiled, and all the people of Auradon came to Mal, and the others," What is going on here," a boy asked. Maleficent smiled," Hello Auradon, you should know me as Maleficent, and I love this rule," she yelled. She turn around to the people of the Isle," Take these Auradon people to the Isle, and make them suffer," she yelled. Everyone yelled in triumph.

Ben came as soon, and Evie took out the remote to go back to Auradon, and she gave Ben a wink," Don't worry, when we get there, there will be a plan," she said. Ben nod, and all the people of Auradon are starting to get picked up by the Isle people. They put them on boats, and push the boat to the Isle. Ben watch Mal as she smiled at him grinningly.


	9. Chapter 9: The strategy plan

**Hello it's me again. Man this story for me is going intense, my goodness, have fun reading this. Remember this is just my own perspective of this story.**

In the Isle, Ben, was in Evie's room," We need to figure out a strategy," Ben says. Evie nod, and look at Carlos," So we got the remote, but we need a way to go to the Isle," he said. Jay look at Ben," They already put the barrier around us," Jay says. Ben nod, and hug his Mom," I need to save Mal," he said. Belle nod," Don't worry, we are going to save her," she said. Fairy Godmother nod," What we need to do is figure it out, but right now, let's get some rest," she said. Everyone nod, and went to go find a place to sleep. Everyone is glad that all the shops, and buildings were open, so they went in there.

As for Ben, he saw Mal's bed, and went to go sleep on her bed. He lie down, and smell the scent of her. He didn't cry, he was worried about Mal in Auradon. But he fell asleep anyway.

In his dream, he dreamt of Mal in Auradon. He look around, and he saw his reflection as a beast like Adam was. He gasped, and look around. He saw Auradon in pieces, and flames are all around. He look around, and he fight people coming towards him. He finished, and then he saw Mal on a broken piece of wall looking at him, and she had tears in her evil eyes," I love you Ben," she cried. She fell backwards, and went into the flames, and died. He screamed, and then he woke up gasping.

It was morning, and Ben look down, and cried as he saw his Mal falling into the flames. Evie came to Ben," Are you alright, nightmare," she asked. Ben nod, and Evie sat right by him," What was it about," she asked. Ben still in tears talk to Evie," I saw myself turn into a Beast, and I saw Mal on the broken wall, and falling into the flames," he said. Evie gasped," I had the same dream except that I was fighting all the VKs from the Isle, and I saw Mal fall as she smiled at me," she said. Ben cried, and Evie hug Ben.

Fairy Godmother stand on the box, and hushed everyone," Quiet please, we are going to figure out a strategy," she said. Everyone quiet down, and she look at everyone," Thank you, anybody have any ideas," she asked. Lonnie stand by Jay raise his hand," I have a plan, why don't we go, and cross the bridge since we have the remote, and we could head there," she asked. Chad yell at Lonnie," If we run on foot then the bridge disappear, and we will all fall in the water," he said. Jay pushed Lonnie behind him," Don't you dare yell at Lonnie," he says. Chad gave a grin.

Fairy Godmother hushed them both," I am sorry Lonnie, but that idea isn't a good idea," she said. Lonnie sighed, and Jane was about to say something, but she didn't. Everyone look at each other, and sighed. Doug then had a idea," Why don't we dig a underground tunnel, the barrier didn't hit that," he said. Everyone just thought of it, and nod. Evie hug Doug," That sounds like a good idea, the dwarves, no offense could dig a underground tunnel," she said. Everyone nod in agreement.

Fairy Godmother agreed too, and Ben came to the front," But we need to make a strategy not to be seen by the VKs, and the Isle people, and Maleficent, who knows if she could be spying on us with her staff," he said. Everyone nod, and Carlos look at Evie, and Jay," Wait a minute, we are VKs, well we used to, maybe we could go in there, and lie to them that we are joining them," he said. Evie, and Jay nod, and Ben smiled," That sounds like a plan," he said. Lonnie raise her hand," We should make weapons first," she said. Adam nod, and Belle hug Ben as he did a good job.

Fairy Godmother nod," Well that settles the strategy, Doug, how long will it take to build a tunnel from your Father, and his brothers," she asked. Everyone stay quiet, and look at Doug," Um well, approxamently a month," he said. Everyone look down, and Doug look at his Father looking quiet," Well they could stay all night doing it," he said. Everyone cheered, and Doc look at his brothers," Well men, we have a lot of work to do, let's get working," he said. The dwarves cheered, and everyone went to start the strategy.


	10. Chapter 10: The Coronation Preparation

**Ben, and all the people of Auradon (Well used to) are figuring out a strategy to get to the Isle. Maleficent just took over Auradon with the Isle people, and their VKs. Maleficent had a idea to have a coronation for Mal.**

Maleficent is sitting on the throne of Belle, and Adam. Mal stand beside Maleficent, smiling, and grinning. Maleficent was rubbing her nails," Mally dear, we have a surprise for you, we are holding a coronation for you," she said. Mal smiled evilly," I am going to be Queen," she said. Maleficent nod, and smiled as it goes.

Evil Queen came to Maleficent, and Mal," Your majesty, I love to make your new clothes for your Mal for her coronation," she said. Maleficent nod, and laughed," Yes you will, and I want it to be pretty," she said. Evil Queen nod, and grabbed Mal, and guide her to the dressing room.

Evil Queen grabbed the measuring tape, and she measure Mal with concentration," I want it to be gorgeous," she said. Mal sighed, and her green eyes stare at the reflection of herself. She stares at it, and the mirror change into Ben smiling at her. Mal gasped, and shake her head, and he was gone. Evil Queen smiled," Good, I like it, now to start with the design. Mal, you can go now," she said. Mal nod, and went out to find her Mom talking to the guard. Mal came to her," I am going to go for a walk," she said. Maleficent nod," Go ahead, I am letting you do whatever you want," she said. Mal nods, and walk out the castle.

Mal came back to Auradon Prep, and everything is still there. She walk to her dorm where she used to sleep with Evie. Mal sighed as she saw the designs.

She walk out to find Jay, and Carlos's room where it was clean, and a dog bed from Dude. She sighed, and rubbed the blanket.

Then she walk to Ben's room. She felt sorrow in here, and sadness as she walk in. Mal sighed, and saw the photo that they took at the enchanted lake. She touch the picture, and her memory popped out in her mind.

 _I love you Mal, did I mention that._

 _Your eyes are so pretty, and green_

 _I am listening to you, I want to be with you Mal._

 _Mal!_

She rubbed her eyes as the memory fades away. She sat down on his bed crying," Ben," she whispered. Mal's eyes still green, and she didn't get angry at this.

Maleficent's guard came to Mal," Your majesty, Maleficent is looking for you," he said. Mal rubbed the tears in her eyes, and sighed, and then walk out of Ben's room.

Maleficent came to Mal," Tomorrow night is your Coronation Day, and we are going to celebrate it as we go, get some rest Mal, because tomorrow is a big day for you," she said. Mal smiled evilly, and then look down as Maleficent left her alone. Mal thought about Ben as she still cares about him. Mal sighed," I don't care," she said. Mal went to her bed, and went to sleep in tears.

 **Sorry, this story is a little short, I have troubles on this story as I feel sorrow in my heart. I may do the story for the next long a little, so have fun.**


	11. Chapter 11: The Underground Cave

**Ben, and all the people of Auradon are building the underground tunnel, and they are going to rescue Auradon, and save Mal from her Mother. Can they make it there in time before Mal's Coronation?**

Fairy Godmother came to Doug," Are they almost done," she asked. Doug nods," Yeah, they are tired, and weary, but they are almost done," he says. Ben rub Doug's shoulder," When they are done, they can take break," he says. Doug nods.

Evie is looking at Auradon," I hope you're alright Mal," she says. Jay came to Evie with Lonnie," Hey, don't worry, we will save her before you know it," Jay says. Evie nods, and hugs them. Lonnie gave Evie a sword," We need to defend ourselves," she says. Evie smiles, and put it around her waist.

Doug yells," The tunnel is done, we can go to Auradon," he yelled. Everyone cheered, and they hugged each other. Belle, and Adam hug Ben," Let's go save Auradon, and Mal," Adam says. Ben nods, and everyone look at Ben," Don't worry, we are coming," he says. Ben yelled," For Auradon, and for Mal," he yelled. Everyone yelled, and Ben led everyone through the tunnels.

They walk for miles, and they sighed," How long is this going to take, this is going to be long," Chad says. Ben kept hearing his complaints throughout the middle of the journey, and he growled," Look, Mal is in danger, and I won't stop getting to her," he growled. His eyes glow, and Chad scowl," You know, I bet Mal is just saying that she doesn't love you, she is siding with the Villains," he yelled. Ben roared," Maleficent turn Mal evil, and I have to get her back," he yelled. Chad scoffed," What if she doesn't want to go back with you," he asked. Ben's eyes kept glowing," Then I will go evil like her," he says.

Belle came to Ben, rub his shoulders," Calm down son, Mal doesn't want to see you get angry," she says. Ben's glowing eyes turn back to normal, and he stare at Chad," I'm calm when he is," he says. Ben kept walking, and Chad look down, and sighed.

Carlos came to Ben," What was that over there, you just went Beast mode," he says. Ben laughed softly," Sorry, I need to calm my nerves or else I might go raged through this tunnel," he says. Jane ran to Carlos's arms," Hey, at least that didn't happen, Mal would be very sad if that happens," she says. Ben nods, and kept talking to Jane, and Carlos.

In the back, Chad sighed, and look at Ben," Ugh, I can't believe this, Mal is on their side," he says. A boy came to Chad," Hey, got to calm down there Chad, Ben is just protective," he says. Chad breathes," I know, I have to," he says.

Finally they reach the end of the tunnel, and found Auradon still in pieces. Ben look around," Ok, we need to go, and keep quiet, we just got here in the morning, and if we get caught, sent back to the Isle we go," he says. Evie, Carlos, and Jay look at everyone," Look, we need to get to our parents, you guys wait till we give you the signal," she says. Ben nods, and the VKs left the cave.


	12. Chapter 12: The Beast

**Hey guys, I am so sorry. I tried to make these chapters longer, but I am running out of ideas. Don't worry, I'll make these story longer for you guys.**

 **Evie, Jay, and Carlos head through Auradon without anyone knowing they are siding with them, but they aren't. Ben, and all the people of Auradon stay in the cave waiting for the signal. Will Evie give them the signal to go? Will Ben turn into a beast?**

Evie, Jay, and Carlos were still walking. People are staring at them, whispering at each other. Carlos came to Evie whispering," Why is everyone staring at us," he asked. Evie didn't look at Carlos," Look, they are looking at us because they think we change our minds on joining their side," she says. Jay smack Carlos, and they head to the castle that used to be Belle, Beast, and Ben's castle.

They walk inside, and everyone isn't there, not even Mal," They aren't here, what the heck," Evie says. Jay came to the sleeping guard, and he woke him up," Where did Maleficent, and everyone else go," he yelled. The guard screamed, and whimpered," They went to Mal's Coronation," he said. Jay look at Evie, and she nod, and they ran out.

At the cave, Ben is sitting on a small rock, and close his eyes, and thought of Mal," I feel that she feels sad, I'll be there for her," he says in his mind. Jane comfort Ben, and Lonnie, and Doug watch him as he groped. Jane look at Ben," Don't worry, we will find out if she is alright," she says. Ben sighed," How can I not worry, Mal is out there probably doing work for her Mom, somehow I feel Mal, she is sad, she must've went into my room in Auradon Prep," he says. Lonnie bent down to the ground," How can you be sure," she asked. Jane nods," I feel it too, this land is covered in death, sadness, and pain," she says. Doug, Lonnie, and Jane hug Ben as they felt sad too.

Evie, Jay, and Carlos ran to Ben, and the others," We went to the castle where Belle, and Adam live, Maleficent is taking over that castle, and Maleficent, and our parents are not there, nor Mal," Evie says. Ben panted, and gasped," Where is Mal, what happened to her," he asked. Carlos came to Ben," Mal is at her coronation, they are going to make her queen," he says. Ben stare at Auradon that is now covered in dark clouds, and ashes. Ben at down hopelessly. Evie bend down to the ground looking at Ben," But we can save her, we have to stop the coronation, if we can get there," she says. Adam, and Belle nod," Yes, there may still be time," Adam says. Fairy Godmother look around," I think we can head there now, no one is not even there," she says. Carlos nod in agreement," When we came back, everyone went to the coronation, that means it's starting," he says. Ben look up," Then what are we waiting for, we got to head there," he says. Everyone nod in agreement, and ran through Auradon.

Chad being in the back had thought about Mal, and he might be up to something," What if I am right," he asked in his mind. Chad kept running, and then stop Ben," Wait, what if Mal doesn't like you, you think that she feels sad, and she went to your room, that is a lie, she doesn't care about us," he says. Ben scowl," Yeah she does, and I thought you changed since Uma came here," he yelled. Chad nodded," I did when this happened ok, I changed because of the people of the Isle came here, look what happen," he yelled. Ben was about to fight him when Jay hold him back," I will prove it to you that Mal cares about us," he says. Chad scoffed," Fine then, prove it to me," he says. Ben turn around, and walk fast, away from Chad.

They got to the coronation as fast as they can, and they saw the chapel. Everyone who came from the Isle that live in Auradon didn't notice them. Ben kept running, and trying to stop the coronation.

Inside the chapel, Maleficent smiled, and Mal smiled weakly, and then look at the crown. She look down, and tears felt to her eyes. No one saw her crying, and she whispered," Ben," she whispers. Maleficent remove the case with the crown, and smiled," Mal, I declare you Queen of...," she paused. A door open with force, and people in the chapel gasped, and growled at the sight of it.

Ben, and all the people who came back from the Isle, and return home yelled," Stop this Coronation," Ben yells. Maleficent gasped," How did you get back, you guys are back, what...how," she asked. Ben walk through the red carpet slowly walking towards Maleficent, and Mal," We dug a hole through the ground, and walk for miles to get here," he says. Maleficent gasped, and panted," This isn't suppose to happened," she says. Finally Ben came to Maleficent, and Mal," And we are here to stop you," he says.

Mal stare at Ben, and she felt her heart sunk as she felt sad," Mal, deep inside you, I know you're in there, I love you Mal," Ben says. Mal sighed, and Maleficent shine her staff at Mal, and Mal laughed," Oh how wonderful the whole party is here, I don't love you Ben," she laughed. Ben gasped, and went down the stairs.

Chad ran to Ben," See, I told you, for a second there I thought she did, but she didn't, what do you have to say King Ben, or should I say loser Ben," he says. Jay, and Carlos wrestle Chad to the ground when they heard their parents," Carlos, Jay, Evie," they said. Cruella De Vil, Jafar, and Evil Queen came to the front. Evie gasped," Mom," she says. Evil Queen smiled," Join us honey," she says. Evie shake her head," No," she says. Carlos, and Jay nod, and stand with Evie," We are not siding with you," he says. Jafar growled," How dare you," he yelled.

Chad kept yelling at Ben," See Ben, Mal is nothing to you, she doesn't know you," he yelled. Mal on the steps watch Ben staring at her, and she felt her heart sunk again. She look down, and sighed as she remembers him. Chad smiled," You're nothing but a weak, little King," he said. He look down, and Chad came to Mal," Once this is over, you are going back to the Isle, and you will never come back," he says. Chad touches Mal, and Ben clench his hands, and growled.

His eyes start glowing, and he got angry. Thunder, and Lightning were shining the chapel, and Ben growled," Stay away from Mal," he growled. Chad look back, and whimpered. Ben growled again, and screamed," STAY AWAY FROM MALLLLL!," he yelled. Ben turn into a beast, and roared in the chapel making it echo.


	13. Chapter 13: The War

**Hey guys, ready for the most awesome part of this story. It's Auradon vs the Isle, and things are going to go a little harsh. Ben just turn into a beast, what will he do? Does Mal remember Ben? Will she turn back to normal?**

 *** Warning: If you don't want to hear blood, getting arms pulled off, and you're a humaphobic then skip this story. If you want to read this, then go ahead, and take your own risk.**

Everyone in the Coronation were still in the chapel, and they were about to fight. Ben turn into a beast, and Belle, and Adam gasped," My son just turn into a beast," Adam gasped. Carlos back away," Oh my god, he is a beast," he said. Ben growled, and Maleficent laughed," You think that scares me Ben, look Gaston," she says.

Gaston came with his hair slicked back in a ponytail," Now I have more beast to kill," he said. Gil, Gaston II, Gaston III laughed," We want to join you," they said.

Belle came in front of Ben," You will never hurt my son, and I don't want you to," she says. Adam nods, and Gaston gave a pout face," Oh how darling," he said. Ben growled, and grabbed Gil, and slash his arm, and his arm broke off. He screamed, and Gaston growled," No one hurts my son," he yelled. Gaston charge right after Ben, and Ben grabbed Gaston, and throw him to the pillar, leaving him to have blood on his head. The Gaston twins cried, and went to their father.

Maleficent growled," I don't care what happens, we are going into a war, charge after them," she yelled. Evil Queen, Jafar, and Cruella De Vil stand there doing nothing while all the Villains, and their allies charge after them. Ben grabbed Evil Mal," Hey, what are you doing, you are nothing to me," she yelled. Ben didn't care, and he took Mal to Auradon Prep. Ben growled, and put her down. She look into Ben's eyes, and sighed," Why do I remember you," she asked. Ben calmed, and all of a sudden the Gaston twins grabbed Ben from behind, and lead him out of the school. Mal watched, and felt her heart sunk.

Everyone started fighting, and Ben took out everyone either leaving them with no arms, or blood on their chest. Belle, and Adam use a stick to hit everyone," This is our land, and I don't want this to be taken over," Adam says. Fairy Godmother helped Jane, and Carlos fight everyone, and Evie, Jay, Doug, and Lonnie fight side by side.

With Chad not found, Mal look around, and everything is in flames. Everyone of Auradon, and the Isle are burning the whole city. Mal watches, and sighed," I love this, but why am I so sad," she asked. Chad grabbed Mal from behind, and try to strangle her to the ground," You aren't going anywhere Mal, you will die like the rest of them," he said. Mal kicked Chad, and Chad was being chased by the other Villain Kids, and he ran. Mal kept watching as a dragon flew by as her Mom.

Maleficent growled with furious, and hit everyone that live in Auradon. Some of them were burnt, and some of them were blown to pieces as her Mom slash them with their claws. Everyone ran for their lives, and all the Villains, and their allies kept charging after them. Maleficent laughed," You think you can run," she yelled. Evie didn't look back, and they hid behind the bushes.

Maleficent flew around, and hit Auradon whatever she got. She use her tail, and Evie look at Auradon, and saw Mal standing there looking down. Evie ran out, and went to Auradon Prep, and went up the stairs.

Mal heard Evie, and she look at Mal," Mal, stop this, this isn't you," she said. Mal in tears didn't know what to do.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Will Evie save Mal from herself? What will happen to Auradon, can they win or lose? What will happen with Mal?**


	14. Chapter 14: Mal's Love, and Sacrifice

**Oh my god, this story is becoming more tense hope you like it. Last chapter we face with Ben turn into a beast killing everyone. Evie talking to Mal. Will everyone survive? Will Mal be back to herself? Will Ben rescue her or not?**

Back at the top of Auradon Prep, Evie look at Evil Mal," Mal stop, this isn't you," she says. Mal look at Evie in tears, and she showed her kindness, and then her evilness. Evie walk to Mal slowly, and Mal growled," I will kill you Evie you're nothing to me," she scowl. Evie stopped, and she sighed," I know deep inside you, a girl who cares about her friends, Ben, everyone, but I don't see it," she says. Her tears began to show, and Mal look down, and sighed. Evie walk slowly, and Mal back away.

Outside of Auradon Prep, Maleficent as a dragon burn the school, and the ground, and she was burning everything around her. Ben as a beast kept killing people as he please, and trying to keep his family away. Carlos yelled," Charge, we are never going to back this down," he says. Everyone cheered, and charged after the Villains, and their allies. Ben as a beast growled, and pick up people, and throw them to the forest. Carlos, and Jay team up to double attack them. Doug, Jane, and Lonnie fight as much as they can.

Ben growled, and then heard a scream, his Mom Belle, and Adam are cornered, and they were about to get killed. Ben roared, and charge through the villains rescuing his parents. Belle hug Ben, and sighed," Thank you, now go save everyone else," Belle says. Ben nods, and kept fighting.

Lonnie came to Jay," Jay, what do we do, we are almost done defeating the Villains, and how are we going to defeat Maleficent," she asked. Jay look around, and saw Maleficent burning the whole city of Auradon," We need Mal, but how can she help us," he asked. Lonnie hold Jay's hand," You're a snake, you can do this," she says. Jay smiled, and turned into a snake, and bite everyone's head off. Lonnie climb on Jay, and fight every pirate there is.

Carlos, and Jane hold each other hands, and punch everyone. Jane let Carlos's hand go, and slap the daughter of Queen of Hearts. Behind Jane, Carlos was abruptly getting beat up by the Hench men of the Queen of Hearts. Jane look back, and she gasped, and she screamed. Magic came flowing through her body, and the Hench men went flying. Carlos got up with a black eye, and gasped," You have magic," he gasped. Jane look at herself, and smiled.

Fairy Godmother saw her, and she smiled," That's my girl," she says.

Doug kept fighting, and hit everyone on the head knocking them out," That's for taking Auradon," he yelled. Dopey came to Doug, and quietly nodded at him. Doug smiled, and yelled," Charge," he yelled. He land on the goblins, and kept them down.

Back at the top of Auradon, Evie was still talking with Mal," Look, everyone is getting hurt here, and you're watching them because you love it, that's not right. Mal, everyone loves you, and you changed it when you went to Ben's coronation," she says. Mal cried," You don't know anything about me," she yelled.

The wind blowing in her face, and her hair flies as she was standing behind the broken wall, looking at the destruction," That's when you're wrong, we know everything about you Mal, you're talented, and honest, and loving, you have a family that cares about you, me, Carlos, Jay, Lonnie, Jane, Doug, Ben, Belle, Adam, and Fairy Godmother, we care about you, and we love you," Evie says. Mal calmed down, and turn her head to the side," I-I don't love anyone," she stuttered. Evie hug Mal," I love you, and Ben loves you, he loves you with all his heart, and he will do anything to keep you," she says. Mal gasped, and remember Ben as he gave strawberries on their first date.

Evie stop hugging her," Now come back to us, and help everyone," she says. Mal sighed," I can't," she says. Evie look at Mal," Why...is there something wrong," she asked. Mal look down," My Mom, she put a powerful spell on my body so I can't return, and that was when Ben wanted to get me back, I was so close, but my Mom spelled me," she says. Evie came to Mal," Mal, fight it," she says. Mal shakes her head, and turn around, and saw the destruction.

She turn her head, and saw Ben as a beast wrestling Prince Hans in a flesh. Then she saw all her friends, and Auradon fighting. Evie look at Mal," See what has this world had to come," she says. Mal sighed, and watch everyone including her friends getting beat up.

Evie turn around, and saw more of the Hench men of Maleficent came running after Evie. Evie screamed, and Mal turn around, and saw Evie fighting. Mal gasped, and she gasped at everyone getting beat up. She sees Ben, and Prince Hans still fighting, and she saw Carlos holding Jane, and Jay as a snake was getting take down with Lonnie on his back side. She sees Fairy Godmother on the wall about to get cornered, and Belle, and Beast was trying to get to Ben. Mal went into tears, and went down to her knees," Enough," she cried.

She look up, and saw Ben on the ground, and Prince Hans walk to Ben slowly. Mal gasped, and she look at Evie," Make the spell to make my voice search, for everyone to hear my voice heard," she yelled.

Her voice was now heard across Auradon, and Mal look at Evie," I do love everyone, and I love Ben, Evie, Jane, Carlos, Lonnie, Jay, Fairy Godmother, Doug, Belle, Adam, and Chad, I love them all, I don't want to see you get hurt, and I don't want fighting," she cried.

Chad in the quad area was fighting Lady Tremaine gasped," She does care," he says.

Back at the top of Auradon Prep, Mal turn to look at her Mom who didn't hear her, and then she turn to Evie, and smiled. The Hench men stop fighting, and Evie look at Mal, and she gasped. Mal smiled, and her tears were coming out," I love you Evie as my best friend, I will miss you," she says. Evie ran towards Mal, and Mal smiled, and fall backwards into the flames. Evie screamed," MAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLL," she yelled. Evie tried to reach Mal, but she was too late.

Mal fell into the fire, and sacrifice herself. Evie saw purple smoke as Evil Mat disappeared into the air. Evie cried, and tears were shedding.

 **Hey guys, I just updated this chapter as the ending was suppose to be for the next chapter, sorry. But I will change the scenes.**


	15. Chapter 15: True Love's Kiss

**Mal just sacrifice herself to save Auradon. Is she really dead? What will happen with Ben, and all of Auradon? We are almost getting close to the ending, and I think I have more in store. There might be a sequel to this story. But there will be more than just Disney Descendants, I will do Stitchers crossover with Shadow Hunters, Stitchers by itself, a Narnia, and Lord of the Rings crossover, and Sailor Moon. So stay tune for these stories coming up, and stay tune my followers, and story favorites for a sequel to this as I won't tell you because this one is going to go serious. So enjoy this chapter.**

Evie look down at the ground, and there was still fire," MAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLL," she yelled. Her tears went rushing down as she yelled her name. Evie cried, and rain started to come out of the clouds putting out the fire.

Mal's body is on the ground, lying dead. Evie look down, and cried. Behind her, the Hench men saw Mal on the ground gasped, and their face turn into sadness, and they look down.

Outside of Auradon Prep, Ben, and all of Auradon punch everyone from the Isle, and they screamed into fear, and went back home. Everyone in Auradon cheered, and hug each other. The Hench men of Maleficent walk home, and didn't say anything as they are being booed by the Auradon Kids, and the VKs," GO back home, you don't belong here," Doug yelled. They didn't say anything, and left Auradon.

There was only one person left, and that was Maleficent. She didn't know all the people of the Isle left Auradon. She kept burning Auradon, and roaring through out the city.

Ben turn back into a human, and everyone came to Ben applauding, and cheering. He smiles, and look at Jay who turn back into a human too. Ben pat Jay in the back, and they smiled, and talk to each other," That was so amazing," a girl said. Belle, and Adam hug Ben," Oh, you did good son, I am so proud of you," Adam says. Ben laughed, and Fairy Godmother took the wand," I put a barrier around the Isle, and everything is back to normal there, we need to fix you up, and remember to spell your beast form," she says. Ben shakes his head, and everyone laugh as they cheered.

Evie ran out of Auradon Prep, and Carlos, and Jay came to Evie," Evie, where is Mal, is she saves," Carlos asked. Evie stop, and look at Carlos with tears in her eyes, and she didn't say anything. She ran away from Carlos, and Jay, and they both look at each other," Hmm," Jay asked. Carlos shrugged, and ran after Evie.

Evie came to the other side of Auradon Prep, and sat on the ground," MAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL," she yelled. Carlos, and Jay look at each other, and gasped, and ran to Evie.

Ben, and everyone in Auradon look Evie, Carlos, and Jay. Ben look at Jane, and ran to Evie, Jay, Carlos," Hey, what is going o-," he paused. He saw Mal on the ground, and he gasped," MAL!," he yelled.

Ben ran towards Mal, and he hold her in his arms," Mal, wake up, Mal," he called. Mal just lay there on his arms feeling cold. Ben cried," Mal, please wake up," he sobbed. Carlos, Jay, and Evie cried.

Doug, Jane, Lonnie, Chad, Fairy Godmother, Belle, and Adam, and everyone else saw Mal dead, and they went in tears. Doug came to Evie, and hold her as she cried. Jane, Jay, Lonnie, and Carlos group hug each other into tears. Fairy Godmother look down with tears in her eyes. Adam holding Belle in his arms cried too.

Ben sighed," Mal, I love you," he says. Ben sobbed, and kiss Mal on the lips. He put Mal on the ground, and stand up, and everyone walk away from Mal's body.

Suddenly as they kept walking, a voice, familiar, and soft whispers," Ben," the voice whispered. Ben stop, and everyone did too. Ben look back at Mal's body, and he stare at it. The voice as Mal whispered as her voice talks," Ben," she whispered. Ben gasped, and Jay, Evie, Carlos, Lonnie, Jane, Chad, Fairy Godmother, Belle, and Adam cried into tears of joy. Ben smiled, and he ran to Mal, holding her in his arms," Mal, Mal, don't worry, I'm here, I'm here," he sighed. He kiss Mal's forehead, and rock her.

Fairy Godmother smiled," It's a miracle, she's alive," she says. Ben smiled, and pick up Mal in his arms," Mal needs rest, we will find out later," he says. Everyone nod, and they walk with Ben, and Mal.

Mal woke up in a room. She look up, and then she look around as she notice that she is in Ben's room. Mal gasped," What...how am I alive, am I still evil, what happen," she asked. She look around, and got up from bed, and stand. She wobbles a little, and she walk slowly," I'm in Auradon Prep," she says. Mal smiled, and squealed," I'm alive," she says.

Mal ran out of the room, and everyone saw Mal awake," Hey, Mal's awake," a boy said. Everyone walk to Mal, and she smiled, and everyone hug her.

Evie, Jay, Carlos, Jane, Doug, and Lonnie heard the commotion, and ran, and hug Mal," Mal, I was worried," Jane cried. Evie hug Mal," Don't you ever do that again," she says. Mal laughs. Carlos look at Mal," I'm glad," he says. Lonnie, and Jay hug each other," I presume that we weren't going to survive, but we did it," Lonnie says. Jay nods, and hold Lonnie. Chad came to Mal," I'm sorry," he says. Chad hugs Mal, and she smiled, and hug back.

Fairy Godmother, Belle, and Adam came to Mal. Fairy Godmother hug Mal," I was scared half to death," she laughed. Belle, and Adam smiled," It's good to have you back," Adam says. Belle smiled," I'm so thrilled to see you," she says. Mal smiled, and laughed.

Mal kept talking, and heard Ben's voice," Mal," he says. Mal look at Ben, and he hugged her," I thought I lost you," he says. Mal cried," No, I sacrifice myself to get Evil Mal gone, and technically, true love's kiss doesn't break that spell, you kiss me to bring me back to live," she says. Ben cried, and hug her," I will never lose you again," he says. Mal smiled.

One of the guards came to Ben," Your majesty, we need to talk," the guard said. Ben stop hugging Mal, and came to the guard," What is it," Ben asked. The guard whispered to Ben," Maleficent is still in Auradon," the guard said.

Mal gasped, and look down. She ran towards out of Auradon Prep, and Evie yelled," Where you going," she asked. Mal didn't say anything, and she ran out of Auradon," I will defeat Maleficent on my own," she says.


	16. Chapter 16: Mal vs Maleficent

**Wow, I feel so much better from reading this story. It's going good so far. I have decided to have a sequel to my Descendants fanfiction. So enjoy these few chapters I am doing. Only three more. Last chapter, Mal was turn back to life, what will happen now? Who will defeat Maleficent?**

Mal ran out of Auradon Prep," I have to fight my Mom myself as I got into this mess," she says. Mal ran through the enchanted forest, and ran through the beautiful forest.

She ran for so long when she smells burning which means she is getting close," I know where she is," she says. Mal kept running, and running, and saw fire along the forest. Mal knew she was here because how is this fire still going.

She look around, and saw her Mom still a dragon flying around a open plain area. Mal yelled," MOM, STOP," she yelled. Her Mom flew down, and look at her, and talk through her mind," Mal, how wonderful, let's destroy this land," she yelled. Mal step forward hardcore," No, I am not going to side with you, I love Auradon," she says. Maleficent gasped," What...Mal, this place is evil," she says. Mal shakes her head," No, I got friends, and family by my side, and this is how I want to be," she says. Her Mom roared, and blow fire at her daughter. Mal dodge," I am not going to go through this again Mom, this is my home," she says. Maleficent growled," Fine, is that how you want to be, then so be it," she yelled. Maleficent fly to the air, and Mal growled," Then a fight will be," she says.

Mal's eyes turn green, and purple smoke surround her body. She turn into a dragon like her Mom, and she roared so loud.

Dragon Maleficent roared, and Mal, and her Mom started fighting each other. They keep blowing fires at each other. Mal feeling the burnt as she still trying to function as a dragon. Mal got angry, and she whipped her tail towards her Mom. Maleficent got slapped, and she got angry, and scratch Mal on the leg. Mal started limping as she went to go fly to the sky into the clouds.

Ben, and all the students of Auradon Prep, including Fairy Godmother, Belle, and Adam came running towards the battle. Evie gasped," Oh my god, she's fighting Maleficent on her own," she says. Everyone gasped, as Mal, and Maleficent kept fighting.

Maleficent scratch Mal again on the leg, and then her wings. Mal roared as she kept her wings up, and she is still flying. She didn't care about the pain on her wings. Mal scratch her Mom on the face, and she has a scratch on her left eye. Maleficent then blow fire towards Mal, and she felt burned. Maleficent scratch Mal on her wings again, and she flew down to the ground hitting the ground. Her Mom kick her in the face," See, I am stronger than you as a dragon Mal," she yelled. Maleficent roared, and Mal was on the ground trying to get up. Maleficent charge after Mal.

Ben gasped, and stand in front of Mal," No, this isn't right," he yelled. Maleficent stopped, and she growled, and Ben sighed," I am not going to let you hurt Mal, I love her, and she is my girlfriend," he says. Maleficent eased, and watch Ben," If you kill Mal, I will die with her," he yelled.

Belle, and Adam gasped," Ben," they said. Ben look at his Mom, and Dad," It's alright," he says. Maleficent stand on the ground, and change into a human," Ben, what nice courage you have, but Mal is a traitor," she says. Ben sighed," No she is not, she is a good friend, and I want to be with her, please go back to the Isle," he says. Maleficent look at Mal unconscious, and she sighed, and teleport herself to the Isle.

Ben ran to dragon Mal, and he rubbed her scale skin, Mal open her eyes, and roared softly. Ben put his head to Mal," Turn back into a human," he says. Mal roared softly, and purple smoke surround herself.

Mal turn back to a human with wounds on her skin, and a broken ankle. Ben hold Mal," Don't worry, we will fix you up, I don't want to lose you," he says. Mal sighed," Don't worry, I am not dead," she says. Ben laughed, and pick her up in his arms.

Fairy Godmother came to Ben, and Mal," Let's go home, and fix your wounds," she says. Ben, and Mal walk with Fairy Godmother.


	17. Chapter 17: A new happy ending

**Whew almost done. Two more left including this one, and then it's published. Hope you like this story. Last Chapter we had Mal fight her Mom like never before, but now nothing has happen, and things go back to normal. Fairy Godmother decided to remove the animal transformation inside of Ben, and Mal. Is it really gone forever?**

After the fight with Maleficent, Mal is in Ben's room, and Fairy Godmother finish healing Mal," You're good to go, now we have to remove that dragon form, and beast form from each of you," she says. Ben, and Mal look down," Okay," they said. Fairy Godmother smiled," Don't worry, you will be normal again," she says. Ben, and Mal like the sound of that, and Mal look at Fairy Godmother," Are you sure that everything is good to go since everyone went back to the Isle," she asked. Ben, and Fairy Godmother look at each other," I don't know, maybe I could give them a second chance," Ben says.

Mal stare at Ben," Are you sure, they fought you guys, why give them a chance," she asked. Ben sighed," Well, one of them could just go here, and just forget everything," he says. Mal sighed," I just don't want fighting again," she says. Fairy Godmother look at Mal, and put a hand on her should," Hey, give them a chance, they deserve better things, besides, I think Ben is only sending four people here to Auradon who didn't want to show up for fighting," she says. Mal smiled," Yeah, I didn't see the son of Prince Hans, daughter of Mother Gothel, Sister of Uma, and son of Dr. Faciliar," she says. Ben smiled," Yeah, I guess they don't want to," he says. Mal smiled, and look at Ben.

Evie came to the room," Mal, I got to get your dress ready for your real coronation for Auradon," she says. Mal look at Evie," Are you sure, I mean I just had one," she says. Evie shake her head," But that was like your evil one, and well to take over everything," she says. Mal nod in agreement, and she look at Ben," Don't worry, I already schedule it today," he says. Mal smiled, and walk with Evie.

Evie finish making the dress, and Evie squealed," Oh my god, you're so cute," she says. Mal laughed, and she look outside," I saw you, and everyone going to the Isle when I was Evil Mal," she says. Evie sighed," You didn't change your look when I saw you," she says. Mal laughed," That is because I am going through Evil Mal form," she says. Evie shakes her head, and then hugged Mal," You go get em girl, and show that you can rule," she says. Mal nods, and the guards came in, and guide Mal to her carriage with King Ben right next to her," You ready," he asked. Mal nods, and climb the stairs, and the carriage made it's way.

They kept waving, and smiling," So this is what being royalty feels like," Mal says. Ben nods," Yeah, it's not that bad, I'll teach you," he says. Mal smiled, and waved at everyone.

The carriage came to a stop in front of the chapel, and Belle, and Adam was waiting for King Ben, and Queen-to-be Mal," Don't worry, don't be nervous," Belle says. Adam holds Mal's shoulders," You're tensing, I know how it feels, relax," he says. Mal nods, and she relax.

Everyone is waiting for Mal, and Ben to walk the aisle, and they were talking," Oh how I can't wait to see how it goes with Mal," Cinderella says. Chad nods," She'll do great," he says. Belle, Adam, Lumier, and Fairy Godmother are standing in front of the wand, and the crown for Mal," Quiet down everyone, today is a very special day for Mal as she is going to become Queen of Auradon," she says. Everyone cheered and Evie clapped, and Jay, and Carlos hug their girlfriends. Jane, and Lonnie both look at each other," I can't wait," Lonnie whispered. Doug stand with Evie clapping with her.

Lumier stand in front of the crowd," Please welcome your new King, and Queen of Auradon, King Ben, and Queen Mal," he yelled. Everyone cheered, and smile, and they turn around to the doors.

The doors open, and Ben holding Mal's arm with his arm walk slowly towards the aisle. Ben look at Mal," My Queen," he says. Mal smiled," My King," she says.

They came to the step, and Mal look at Belle, and Adam. Lumier smiled," Ready for your crown my lady," he asked. Mal nods, and Fairy Godmother remove her wand from the case, and then Lumier grabbed the crown," I pronounce you Mal, to be Queen of Auradon," Fairy Godmother said as she use her wand to grant it. Lumier put the crown on her head, and Mal smiled, and turn to the crowd as they grace Ben, and Mal as the King, and Queen of Auradon.

Ben kiss Mal, and they smiled at each other to the crowd.

THE END OR IS IT


	18. The next series

**Hey guys, wow, the last part of this series. Well this isn't a story just to let you know, it's a scene from the Isle where you meet, Harold son of Prince Hans, Gothina daughter of Mother Gothel, ursle sister of Uma, daughter of Ursula, and Fredrick son of Dr. Faciliar. Hope you enjoy this story, and please review what you think about the story. See you in the next series.**

In the Isle, Harold look at Auradon," I am so not happy to go to Auradon," he says. Ursle came to Harold," Hey, I can't wait to go to Auradon, I don't want to like my sister Uma, she is so greedy," she says. Harold rolled his eyes," Whatever," he says. Gothina look around," You know, maybe this could be my chance to bring Claudia the daughter of Claude Frollo," she says. Fredrick smack Gothina with his stick," The King only sends 4 people, not 5," he says. Gothina groaned, and Harold look to the audience," Do you think this the end of the story did you," he asked. Harold laugh.


End file.
